


Derek Doom-Brow and the Horrible Headline

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: written for @sterekdrabbles and the prompt: inappropriate/countryside/cattlea little established relationship couch-snark from our favorite boys*the thing Stiles reads is an actual IRL headline





	Derek Doom-Brow and the Horrible Headline

Derek flipped channels; Stiles thumb-scrolled his phone. Sunday nights were the worst.

“Haha this headline!” Stiles laughed.

Derek muted the TV.

“Cross-country cattle! Man drives pet cow over 2,200 MILES for eye surgery - and the pair even make pit stops together at Mt. Rushmore and the beach during their road trip.”*

Derek’s brows rose.

“Why don’t WE take trips like that?”

Derek’s brows rose higher…

“A week with me in the countryside?”

…and higher.

“Okay the brows are inappropriate-“

Derek’s brows hit unimagined heights.

“I would totally drive you 2,200 miles for eyebrow surgery. You might need it…”


End file.
